


Aflame

by Sayang_malec (liebling)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Loosely connected stories about a possessive Magnus, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/Sayang_malec
Summary: Magnus never thought he was the possessive kind. Then he met Alexander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. First time writing anything even resembling smut.
> 
> Taking requests.

Everyone who knows Magnus would say that he was not a jealous person. He wasn’t possessive. He truly didn’t believe in controlling partners and he was secure enough to know that people wanted him. He has never cared about the previous romantic partners of his current lovers.

 

Until Alexander.

 

He knows, intellectually, that his boyfriend has never been with anyone else. That he desires no one else. That he chose Magnus spectacularly. It’s just that when he thinks about all this, it wakes something in him that he isn’t fully ready to deal with. Yet.

 

He feels relief at the fact that no one has seen Alexander writhing on the sheets, begging for release. Never seen those beautiful runes set against his pale skin, glistening with sweat.

 

At least he thinks it is relief that he is feeling.

 

Because the thought of someone else seeing him like this makes the fires in him burn hotter. He has the wild urge to set everything aflame, and there isn’t anyone else.

 

No one said love was rational.

 

Take now for example. Alexander is on knees, face buried in a pillow, and cock dripping because Magnus is ignoring it.

 

"Magnus, harder. Please, please, please”. He tosses his head, desperate for the friction that was being denied to him.

 

"No, mi Amor, just like this.” He panted. He was not ready to give up the feeling of being inside his Alexander just yet. He ground his hips, his cock hitting Alexander’s prostate and making him mewl.

 

It was beautiful. The sight. The sounds. The way his insides clutched at Magnus when he pulled out, as though wishing to keep him in forever. In all his years he never thought that he would be loved like this. Alexander loved him with abandon. Loved every part of him.

 

Overcome with a sudden urge to look at his lover’s face, Magnus pulled out, braving the whine from Alexander and turned him onto his back. Both of them were panting, desperate for each other.

 

The unknown feeling was back. The thought of anyone else having experienced this made him angry. Anyone else making Alexander feel this way made him tremble with a barely contained rage. Somehow he couldn’t get his brain to understand that there was no one else but him. His angel was so beautiful like this, the love and desire he felt for Magnus obvious on his face. He knew that if anyone else had seen this they would not have let Alexander go. And he was Magnus’s and Magnus’s alone. They were made for each other. When Alexander had said that he had always dreamt of meeting someone like him Magnus hadn’t had the courage to say that he has waited for this kind of a love too. Magnus has waited for someone like the Nephilim all his life.

 

He swiftly entered Alexander again, reveling in the feeling. Alexander let out a low keening whine at the pace.

 

“Magnus, please. I can’t take it anymore.” He really had been dragging this out. But he was high on the feeling of the smooth slide of their skins and the scent of their sex in the air.

 

Alec looked at him, hazel eyes swimming in tears of frustration. Bending down he kissed those tears away, his frantic rhythm not slowing down even a little. Taking Alec’s neglected cock in hand, over and over hitting the spot that drove Alexander crazy. Suddenly Alexander was coming, arching his hips and making the most beautiful sounds ever. The feel of him squeezing Magnus, the way he kept repeating Magnus name and everything else about thatt moment pushed him over the cliff. He emptied himself inside Alexander and that felt right on a spiritual level. He belonged inside Alexander.

 

And now the thought of someone seeing this, feeling this feeling hearing these sounds is unbearable to Magnus. Pressing kisses to the man panting below him he wonders how he ever thought he wasn’t possessive. He thinks it’s because the 17,000 people before didn’t mean nearly as much to him as Alexander does. Because Alec wasn’t just his current lover. He was Magnus’s eternal future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't write smut.

Magnus finally understands the fires in him. The ones that burn brighter at the mere mention of Alexander. He understands the reason behind it too. But it doesn’t change anything. Not that he wants to.

 

So he likes to watch Alexander’s reactions during sex. It shouldn’t matter that he likes to hold Alec so tightly that bruises form on his lover’s pale skin. And it is nobody’s business but their own that Magnus would kill anyone who tries to take Alexander away from him.

 

He knows that sounds deranged but it isn’t really. He doesn’t mind sharing Alexander with the other people in his life. He loves Izzy, Clary, Max, Simon, and yes even Jace. He would never begrudge sharing his beloved with these people because they make Alec happy. And that’s all that matters.

 

It is others he is scared of. Circle members, demons, and anyone with designs on Alexander.

 

This, he knows he is not irrational about. All these have the power to destroy his heaven and Magnus will not allow it. He's finally found his forever and by Lilith he will not let anyone take it away from him. He doesn’t know how he could survive without Alec’s kisses or his smiles. He lives for the way Alec takes his hand and wraps his fingers with Magnus’s when they are walking. He’d die if he lost the way their eyes meet each other’s over the pool table. He has forgotten how to live a life without Alexander.

 

He has his hazel eyes locked with Magnus’s. Tears streaming as he takes Magnus’s cock deeper, making both of them moan. He is looking up with such love. If anyone ever sees Alexander likes this he will probably gouge out their eyes.

 

Still not crazy.

 

He knows that he has Alexander’s attention all the time. That he is loved and cherished and cared for. But his life experiences won’t let him be comfortable in his skin. He doesn’t want to change his ways but he is also afraid of the reaction this kind of thinking will elicit from his lover.

 

Alexander hollows out his cheeks and sucks and Magnus sees stars behind his eyes. He twists the hand he has in Alexander’s hair and pulls him closer. Alec’s long fingers are buried deep in Magnus’s hole, scraping exactly where he needs it. “Yes, that’s it, Alec. That’s it, mi Amor. Just like that,” Magnus is unable to stop his hips from rolling up into Alec’s mouth. He moans at the feeling, the vibrations making Magnus shiver.

 

His boyfriend, though, must hate him because suddenly he lets Magnus’s cock go. He whines, tries to get Alec to swallow him again. But Alec just begins kissing a path upwards.

 

“Patience, baby, patience.”

 

Alec removes his fingers and grabs at the lube, pouring a generous amount and slicking himself up. He lines up his cocks and slowly enters Magnus and all he is able to do is keen and hold on. Alexander has his face buried in the crook of Magnus’s neck. The slow hypnotic roll of his hips is too much for Magnus and he comes which triggers Alexander too. He loves it when Alexander comes in him; he loves to be full like that.

 

He takes pride in the fact that Alexander only wants him. That he gets to see him blossom from a sweet blushing man to this confident and teasing lover. Making him breathless with a kiss.

 

He knows that his possessiveness is unfounded and he should tell his boyfriend about it. He is tired of being worried about the people who talk to Alec. He wants to feel content in his relationship. Secure. 

 

Until then he’ll glare at everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the sneak peek? It was so cute.[My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Time moves differently for immortals. It is slower, in a sense, steadier. An immortal has time to truly grow and appreciate life. Mortals live for so little a time that they never truly stop, and enjoy the little things in life.

Beauty is fleeting but when you are fleeting too, it doesn’t matter as much.

No one understands beauty as well as Magnus Bane. Now, he doesn’t wish to call himself a connoisseur of the fine things in life, but it wouldn’t be entirely wrong either. Magnus simply has enough time to live out his life and enjoy beautiful thing in the way he wishes to.

That is until he met Alec.

He already knows that he has never and will never again meet anyone like him. Not that he wants to. Alexander is it for him. But he could never forget that Alexander is, to put it very bluntly, fleeting.

Magnus Bane has finally found his most beautiful possession but he is mortal.

Alexander Lightwood is mortal.

It is a pain of the most exquisite kind. If he wasn’t immortal, he wouldn’t have ever met Alexander but now his immortality means he will have to witness his lover’s death.

That fact makes Magnus a bit possessive of Alec’s time. It may be unfair but he hates to be separated from the man for long. He especially hates it when it is for a mission. A mission means danger, of losing him to the dark forces completely. Of death.

He knows he is possessive but this isn’t like anything else that he has ever experienced regarding Alexander. This isn’t like the jealousy he feels when a handsome man tries to chat up the shadowhunter or the pride that courses through him when Alexander is lost to the pleasure that only Magnus is able to wake in him.

No, this is darker.

He would call it fear, similar to what he would feel if Catarina or Raphael were in danger. But it isn’t like that at all.

It is like his very soul, if he has one, would perish if he were to lose Alec. The very thought is enough to make him shudder with fear.

He doesn’t know what he would do if he were to lose his Alexander.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long for him to find out the answer. He would have preferred if it had gone unanswered all their lives.

They are fighting a horde of demons near some warehouses. Alexander has found a place which gives him a decent view of the battle. Jace and Isabelle are teasing each other and counting the number of demons each has killed. Clary is screaming at them, amused, to pay attention. Magnus is killing demons off and mentally planning a potion for an old client that will come by the loft in a few days.

A normal day.

Suddenly he hears Isabelle scream, “Alec, look out!”

He whips he head in Alexander’s direction, just in time to see a demon piercing his chest.

After that, he barely remembers a thing. He doesn’t know how he reaches Alexander’s side but he does. He finds a hole in his beloved’s chest.

There is a huge explosion of magic from his body, drenching everything except the shadowhuters in red fire, engulfing and destroying everything in their path.

He doesn’t care because the preternaturally still face scares Magnus. He feels that feeling rise in earnest now. That dark monster that is in him, his demonic side.

With the demons dead he concentrates his efforts on waking up Alexander. He doesn’t quite know how but he gathers his wits about him and focuses his magic and closes the gaping wound, inside and out.

Then crying tears he entreats his lover, “please wake up Alexander.”

Slowly, very slowly, but surely those eyelids flutter and open.

When their eyes meet Alexander gives him a small smile and nuzzles his face deeper into Magnus’s stomach, wincing in pain.

And that day Magnus truly knows that he would die if he were to lose his Alexander.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

For all that Magnus knows that he won’t survive losing Alexander, he remembers a time when he did. Their break-up had to be one of the worst instances of his long life. He had been through betrayal before but this was especially painful because he had never expected it from Alexander.

He now realises that staying away from Alec for any length of time is simply impossible for him and he honestly doesn’t remember how he bore those days, alone and without the man he loves.

If he were to lose Alexander again, he is quite sure, he would go mad.

So when he begins to hear tales of another shadowhunter from his normally closed off lover, he is intrigued and a little afraid.

Yes, the High Warlock of Brooklyn is afraid of a single little shadowhunter.

A very male shadowhunter named Ian.

It begins innocuously enough; with Alec talking about them sparring together, and then it escalates to them going on hunts together. All this is fine. As Head of the New York Institute, the man has to know the skill-set and personality of each shadowhunter under him.

But Magnus really loses it when, apparently, they go out for coffee together.

Alexander Lightwood. Getting coffee with shadowhunters that aren’t Izzy or Jace. It is virtually unheard of. So one day, very casually, he goes to meet his boyfriend and maybe check out the interloper and the threat level himself.

No, he really doesn’t have any self-respect when it comes to his boyfriend. He absolutely refuses to a life sans Alexander.

So when he enters the office and sees a never before seen man leaning over his, _his,_ boyfriend he sees a little red. But he isn’t one of the world’s most powerful warlocks for nothing.

“Hello, Alexander.” He announces and watches in glee when Ian jumps up and away.

Good.

Alexander gives him a big smile and the jealousy Magnus feels simmers down a little. He knows he can trust his love, as he gets out of his chair and walks up to kiss Magnus hello.

As soon as their lips touch, Magnus forgets all. He deepens the kiss as he missed Alexander and for no other reason.

Truly.

If that makes Ian see the reality then, well, good.

They break apart and Magnus slowly opens his eyes. A kiss really can do wonders to his system.

“Oh, Ian left,” he hears from Alexander. And when Magnus looks over he finds it to be the case.

“I wanted him to meet you, the poor boy is afraid of coming out of the closet, and I wanted him to talk to you. You know to help him gain some confidence, like you did for me.” Alec smiles gently at him.

Great he knew was a jealous man but apparently he wasn't the smartest either. Not when it came to Alexander or his time. 

He is immortal, he truly doesn't wish to share whatever amount of time and life they have together. To waste it. 

But he also doesn't want to disappoint Alexander by acting like a child. 

"How about you invite him to the loft to talk." He asked, very nicely in his opinion. 

He couldn't be totally happy about sharing Alexander with others no matter how old he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Alec was missing a bit. So I added a chapter with his POV. I hope that's ok with you guys.

Breathy moans filled the room. He arched his back to get Magnus deeper in him, making him groan deeply at the feeling. He tightened his grip on Magnus’ hair as he pulled him up for a kiss but soon they had to stop as they both were panting deeply at this point.

They didn’t stop breathing the same air though, eyes locked.

Alec loved this feeling, this fullness. He had felt empty all his life before he met Magnus, he was empty. And now Magnus was here to make sure that he never felt that way again. Magnus had filled him with love and hope.

So when Magnus was in him, physically, he felt warm and safe, like it was exactly where he was supposed to be. Where they were supposed to be.

Magnus grabbed his hips to change his position, his movements growing slightly frantic. Alec whimpered at the feeling and the heft of Magnus’ cock in him. He knew what brought this on.

It was just a normal night; they had gone to Pandemonium for a date and had spent all their time dancing. Then some warlocks accosted Magnus and he went to get a drink at the bar, preferring to remove his shadowhunter self from that immediate area.

While he was at the bar he felt someone sidle up to him and thinking it was Magnus he turned only to be confronted by a Seelie Knight. An objectively very beautiful Seelie Knight.

“You don’t find a lot of shadowhunters in here; I must say this place has been brightened by your mere presence.” He spoke silkily, moving really close to Alec’s face.

He leaned away from him and said, “You really should stay away.”

“Why?” the Seelie was still smiling.

“I’m here with someone.”Alec knew his boyfriend and his habits. No way Magnus Bane sees a man flirting with him and stays away. He thought it prudent to warn people. They didn’t want diplomatic incidents where The High Warlock hurt someone over the Head of the institute. The extra paperwork alone would cut on his free time, time that he could spend doing far better things.

And he was right, not five seconds later, Magnus walks over to them and puts an arm on his waist, as though to stake a claim. The look in his eyes was enough to make the knight scamper away. Magus looked at him with heat in his eyes and soon they were out of the club and portalling home.

A particularly well placed thrust brings Alec back to the present. A jealous Magnus is a thorough Magnus. He hasn’t touched Alec’s cock once, wishing for the shadowhunter to come on his cock alone.

He loved it when Magnus got this way, when he left bruises and bites on him, all marks of possession.

Soon he was coming, unable to hold any longer, Magnus following him, like always. As they both lay panting he realised how much he loved being Magnus’. He turned and nuzzled Magnus’neck, pressing soft kisses there. There wasn’t a moment with Magnus that he would erase.

Alec Lightwood wanted to remember this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot garbage.

Magnus got in these moods sometimes and he knew they had the potential to be darker but that never happened. Moods where he desired Alexander with a ferocity, a hunger, like his very soul was starving for him. And he knew in the short time they had been dating he knew this man was it for him.

So he got into one of those moods. He didn't have a problem with that. The dark forces in him were assuaged by his proximity to Alexander.

He got into moods where he would grab Alexander and claim him as his.

Like right now. His Alexander is laid out in front of him like a feast. Hair tousled, a fine sheen of sweat covering him, and muscles taut with pent up frustration. Magnus can see easily why he is so enamoured with the man. He knows he is being cruel but he is drunk on the sounds and the sight of his boyfriend.

It all started innocently enough. They were in bed, talking about nothing in particular when suddenly Alexander had remembered about a ball in Alicante that he was invited to. And he was talking like he assumed that Magnus would be his plus one.

It had seemed such a simple thing but it reminded Magnus of the shy boy he had met who was afraid to even acknowledge the warlock in public. And that had led to a warm feeling that suffused Magnus with the love he had for the man next to him.

He had never expected to find a love like this. Someone who loved him wholly and without artifice. The mundane felt special with Alexander. He made everything better with just a word or a kiss. Magnus wanted to cry, he loved this man so much.

Which is why he had taken Alexander’s wrists in his hands and put them on the bed frame above their heads and whispered, “Don’t move them.” He had magicked their clothes off and got the lube out of their bedside drawer.

He had then proceeded to kiss every inch of the man, desperate to show the love that was busting out of him. He wanted to worship the heart that beat for him. And he had slowly prepared Alexander, taking his time and drinking in the small mewls and groans that filled the air. His own cock lay neglected with Alexander not even moving his arms from where he was commanded to keep them.

They had kissed lazily, with Magnus rutting his cock into the Nephilim's thigh. But then Alexander did something that got Magnus’s blood boiling. He looked at him with those impossibly brown eyes, swimming with tears of frustration, and said, “I need you in me, I feel really empty.”

Powerless to answer this siren call, Magnus bends to kiss his boyfriend while slowly entering him. Alexander moans into his mouth and Magnus swears to Lilith that he sees stars. Slowly he builds up a rhythm. Soon they were both groaning and Alexander moves his arms to clutch Magnus’s shoulders, making the most beautiful _unh-unh_ sounds _._

Soon he is pumping into Alexander and he feels whole and warm and content. Like a cat basking in the sun. 

And even if Magnus lives forever he will remember this moment. Simple and everyday it might be, but the way he feels right now he knows that it is just a beginning. He will think back to this second and know that this is when it all started.

He will remember how Alexander chooses him, repeatedly.

Alexander will always be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)  
> Say hi and send me a request if you want a specific scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment with your thoughts, feelings, or criticism. I have been trying to dip my feet in writing again.  
> If you see any mistakes please let me know. Concrit is welcome.
> 
> If you have any requests or situation that you might wanna see please do tell me. Because I sorta might be running out of ideas.


End file.
